Chapter 077
Chapter 077 is seventy-seventh chapter of Volume 13. Summary Plot Overview Tomoe's aura grows dark and he tells Kawaramako that he was also deeply in love with her and his sharp teeth appear. She panics, believing she was going to be eaten and tells Tomoe to forget about what she said and tries to escape. He corners her and she panics, ordering Tomoe to get away from her. The bind fails to work and Tomoe smiles, knowing she was not Nanami, explaining that Nanami was not one to abandon the shrine. The real Nanami, still stuck in a frog's body, learns of Himemiko's and Nishiki's marriage. Ryuo tells her not to worry and explains that Kotarou was going to interrupt the ceremony, claiming to love Himemiko despite her being a youkai. Hearing this, Nanami weeps with happiness. Aoi runs in, shouting that someone had indeed interrupted the ceremony and that Kawaramako had disappeared. She cries, wondering how Nishiki could be feeling after that. She tells Nanami that only Shiranui, who was Kawaramako's supervisor, could return her to her body. Nanami comes obediently, not wishing for Tomoe to see her in this form and in fear of the many girls in the palace, scared and scarred by each memory of Tomoe with other pretty youkai girls and afraid of Tomoe unable to think of her as a girl. After Aoi takes her as far as servants could go, Nanami searches for Shiranui alone. She ends up in a room full of items, falling on some sandals. Suddenly, someone yells that she get off the slippers and she is pushed off. She sees Shiranui who tells her that these were the sandals Nishiki took his first step on and how he'd guided and supported Nishiki since his childhood. However, Nanami was able, in only 3 days, change Nishiki into the kind of person Shiranui had wanted him to become. Shiranui wonders where he went wrong and Nanami says that though she thought of Nishiki as annoying at first, she later found out he was frank and his heart was pure, all because Shiranui was there to guide him and give him love, saying that he had not done anything wrong in that at least. Shiranui smiles then asks why Nanami was a frog. Nanami complains that it was his subordinate who had taken away her body. Suddenly she feels something pulling her and Shiranui tells her her body was empty now. Meanwhile, Tomoe threatens Kawaramako that he had only been playing up until now. She tries to run but he catches her, telling her how much she wanted to eat her up. Kawaramako says that if he did that, he would hurt his master. Tomoe explained that being a familiar had restricted him but now that someone else was in the body, its was all the better for him. Frightened, Kawaramako leaves the body, Nanami's soul taking her place. Though glad to be back, Nanami quickly notices Tomoe was on top of her, threatening to break her leg to keep her from running. He bites her and Nanami yells for him to get away from her. The bind works and Tomoe realizes Nanami was back. He reasons it was to drive the spirit away but Nanami orders him to kneel for 3 days and nights out of her anger. The hiding Kawaramako breathes in relief to have escaped in time. Behind her, a strange cat miaos. Characters Trivia Category:Chapters